Les Lyry
by eclairus
Summary: Installer vous confortablement car le voyage risque d'être long. Vous aller partir pour un voyage qui vous amener à des années lumière de la Terre, vous aller rencontrer le peuple des Lyry et des hommes qui les chevauche et l'équipe de Torchwood seront du voyage. Leur vie va être chamboulée en particulier Ianto par cette nuit calme et tranquille. Accrochez vous c'est partis!
1. Chapter 1

La série Torchwood et Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas tant que ses personnages, ils sont à la BBC.

**Les personnages que j'ai crée cela m'appartient.**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

En cette nuit tout était calme, pas d'extraterrestre en vue. L'équipe de Torchwood s'occupait comme il pouvait ; jack dans son bureau en train de remplir des dossiers, Ianto préparait du café et les trois autres jouaient aux cartes.

Tout à coup la faille s'activa, tout le monde est en effervescence, Toschiko regarde l'écran.

-La faille c'est activait dans un supermarché, dit-elle.

-Un supermarché, qu'es ce qu'un extraterrestre verrait t-il ? Dit Owen.

-Des courses peut-être ? répond Ianto.

Toute l'équipe se dirige à l'adresse indiquée, il rentre par derrière vers l'entrepôt de stockage.

-D'après le scanner c'est ici que la faille c'est activée, dit Toschiko.

En fouillant l'endroit ils découvrent des traces de lutte et un plus loin un homme gisant dans son sang.

-Il est en vie, appelez une ambulance ! crie Owen.

En attendant l'ambulance, il donna les premiers soins à la personne, il avait une grosse morsure au niveau de son épaule.

-Jack tu c'est ce qui a fait ça ? Par ce que ça ce n'est pas un Weevil. dit Gwen avec un regard inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais on va prélevait le sang et on verra à qui on a faire, répond Jack.

L'ambulance arrive et emmène la victime à l'hôpital, ils les suivent pour interroger la victime pour savoir ce qu'il a attaqué. Ils attendant dans la salle d'attente, lorsque le médecin arrive, il leur dit que le patient est en état critique et qu'il ne passerait peut-être pas la nuit. Gwen va le voir pour l'interroger.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je m'appelle Gwen Cooper, je voudrais savoir ce qui vous a attaqué cette nuit là ?

L'homme pris une respiration profonde et lui répond :

-Je fessais ma ronde cette nuit là, lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit à l'entrepôt et je suis parti voir. J'ai vu une bête aussi grande qu'un cheval. J'ai eu si peur que j'ai sorti mon arme, je lui ai tiré dessus et fonça sur moi.

L'homme toussait violement et attrapa Gwen par l'épaule et s'approche à son oreille.

-Je revois encore ses yeux bleue luissant, je sens encore son souffle sur m….

Le moniteur se mit à sonner, le médecin et les infirmières se précipitèrent dans la chambre, Gwen sortis de la chambre effrayés par ce qu'elle a entendu. Elle rejoint l'équipe pour leur dire ce qu'il avait dit.

-Il c'est fait attaquer par une grosse bête aussi grande qu'un cheval, dit Owen. C'est vague, il ne t'a pas dit autre chose.

-Tu aurait vu ses yeux, il était remplis de peur, il était sous le choc, répond Gwen.

Le médecin arrive vers eux.

-Je suis désolé il est décédé, sa blessure était trop grave. Dit-il.

-Nous allons prendre maintenant la suite, on va récupérait le corps maintenant pour prendre la suite de l'affaire. Répond Owen.

-Mais qu'es ce qui vous prend pour dire ça !

-Torchwood ! Dit Gwen.


	2. chapitre 2

De retour à la base, tout le monde se met au boulot, Owen pratique l'autopsie sur l'homme, Toschiko recherche l'identité de la personne et Ianto prépare du café. Gwen est dans le bureau avec Jack, ils discutent de leurs mission, Owen vient les interrompre dans leurs discours pour leurs dire qu'on pouvait commencer la réunion.

-Patrick Street, 39 ans, célibataire, on a prévenu de sa famille pour leur dire qu'il a eu un accident de voiture, dit Toschiko.

-Il est mort par écrasement de la cage thoracique, dit Owen en montrant des radios. Il a du impliquer une force de plus 100 kg sur lui pour lui causer une telle blessure mais j'ai trouvé ce qu'il lui a fait ça d'après le sang qu'on a retrouvé et nous tous on l'a déjà vu sauf toi Gwen.

Il prend la télécommande et montre la photo sur l'écran, tout le monde est bouche bé en voyant la photo ; C'était un loup qui fessait la taille d'un cheval, de couleurs noir, des yeux bleues et des canines grosse comme ceux des gros félins.

-Donc se serait un lyry, dit Jack.

-Ce serait un lyry qui aurait fait ça mais, c'est qui sur la photo Jack ? S'interroge Gwen.

-C'est Aurore, on l'a élevé ici pendant deux ans et elle partit il y a un an, et à propos de ça je dois avouer quelque chose. Vous savait que des personnes sont venus la chercher et que j'avais dit qu'elle était partit de son propre chef, c'est faux.

-Tu veux dire que tu as forcé Aurore à partir avec eux ! Crie Ianto, tu es un monstre, Aurore était si bien avec nous, tu es et tu resteras un monstre.

Ianto se leva et se tourna pour partir, Jack le retiens par le bras.

\- LÂCHE-MOI !

-Attends Ianto, je vais t'expliquait.

-Il n'a rien a expliqué, tu sers toujours tes propres intérêt.

Ianto s'en alla de la pièce, tout le monde regardait Jack comme un être indésirable.

-Qu'es ce que j'aurais pu faire à votre avis, si je leurs avait pas donné Aurore, il aurait pu déclarer une guerre ou tous nous tuer. Dit Jack.

Personne ne le répondirent et s'en allèrent de la salle. Ianto était assis sur le canapé, il tenait un livre, il pleurait en regardant dedans. Gwen s'assoit vers lui.

-Qu'es ce que c'est ? Dit-elle.

-C'est un album photo, il retrace toute la vie d'Aurore qu'elle a passé ici avec quelque annotations.

-Je peux voir s'il te plait ?

Il lui passa le livre, elle le regarda : «Que de photos, que de souvenirs, pensa t'elle ».

-Comment elle est arrivé à Torchwood ?

-Une nuit comme celle là, calme, tout à coup la faille c'est activé dans un parking souterrain, on est partit voir. On à découvert une bête gravement blessée, Jack voulait lui abréger ses souffrances, quand tout à coup elle nous a dit qu'elle était en train de mettre au monde son bébé. Alors on l'a amené là, Owen l'a aidé à mettre bas et avant de mourir, elle a serré son bébé dans ses pattes. Regarde c'est ça mère.

Il lui montre une photo.

-Qu'es ce qu'elle était belle, blanche comme la neige.

-Après on a réfléchis ce qu'on allait faire de ce petit, le laisser mourir où l'élever. Notre mission principal à Torchwood est éliminer toute menace venant d'ailleurs mais, cette espèce nous la connaissions pas donc on a décidé de l'élever pour en apprendre sur cette race. Ont a eu de sacrées souvenirs d'Aurore, je les noté dans cette album avec des photos. Puis On c'est dit qu'on jour quelqu'un viendrait la chercher, ils sont venus au bout de 2 ans et je n'étais pas là lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. J'espère qu'elle est toujours en vie.

Il recommence à pleurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle peut être toujours en vie, répondit-elle en serrant Ianto dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard l'équipe se remit de ses évènements. Ils se réunirent pour parler de leur prochaine mission.

-Nous allons retourner au supermarché, dit Jack, je pense qu'ils vont y revenir.

-Comment ça revenir ? S'interroge Gwen.

-Les hommes qui les montent, savent ouvrir des failles pour aller d'un point A à un point B mais, ils ne peuvent pas voyager dans le temps, ce privilège est réservé aux agents du temps et aux seigneurs du temps. On pense qu'ils sont liés mais j'en suis pas sur. Demain soir, on retourne au supermarché. On s'équipe de sédatif, ne prenait pas d'arme à feu c'est bien clair.

-Oui mais regarde le gardien, réponds Gwen, son corps à été violement mordu, tu veux qu'on ne prenne pas d'arme à feu au qu'à où.

-Les lyrys sont très gentil.

Il sort le plan de l'entrepôt.

-Toi Ianto et Toschiko vous viendrait ici, toi Owen et Gwen vous resterais ici et ici et moi je vais ici.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture.

...

La nuit tombé, ils retournaient au supermarché et se placèrent chacun à leurs poste et attendirent que la faille s'ouvre. L'attente fût courte, trois bêtes et leurs cavaliers sortent du portail.

-Qu'on traîne pas ici c'est d'accord, on prend ce qu'on a besoin, toi Jafa et Aurus vous porterais les provisions. dit un homme devant les bêtes. Et toi Aos tu monte la garde et fait attention.

La bête de couleur marron avec une tache blanche autour de son œil bleue ; qui surveillait boita d'une patte avant.

\- Sans doute c'est lui qui a reçu la balle, chuchota Gwen à Owen dans son oreillette.

Gwen regarda de nouveau, elle avait disparu, tout à coup elle sentit un souffle derrière son dos, se retournaient pour voir et c'était Aos , les mots du gardien avant de mourir surgit dans sa tête, elle se mit à hurler et couru pour se refugier. Gwen trébucha, elle avait mal à la cheville et ne pouvait se relever, elle voyait la bête venir vers elle en furie et ferma les yeux en pensant à Rhys.

-AOS ARRÊTE ! Cria un homme.

Il s'arrête devant Gwen et lui léche le visage.

-Gwen ! Répondirent les autres en se précipitant vers elle.

Le reste de l'équipe arrive devant Gwen qui était assise par terre, Owen se précipita vers elle.

-Es ce que ca va Gwen ? dit Owen.

-Oui ca va, j'ai juste mal à la cheville.

-Vous aurez pu la tuer !

« Je ne voulais pas la tuer comme mais on se méfie avec les étranger. » Affirme Aos par télépathie.

-C'est pas grave Aos, dit l'homme, je m'appelle Araus. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur mais on très prudent. Vous êtes l'équipe Torchwood c'est ça ? Il y en a une que ça fera très plaisir de vous revoir et je vous emmènerais voir un médecin pour votre cheville.

Ils suivirent Araus vers le portail où attendent les autres.

-Voici Jafa et son protecteur Portus, Aurus et son protecteur Artagus, et vous connaissez Aos moi je suis son protecteur.

Ils traversent le portail et se retrouvent dans une plaine ou s'entassent des tentes. Gwen suivit Araus vers l'infirmerie et le reste de l'équipe suivirent les autres.

_A l'infirmerie._

Gwen monta dans un petit vaisseau, on lui colle une étiquette verte sur elle. La navette décolla avec de nombreux blessé à bord, l'odeur y était insupportable. Elle regarda leur étiquette sur eux, certains étaient verte, jaune voire rouge. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand vaisseau avec plusieurs entrées devant. Gwen sortis de la navette avec Araus, on l'installa dans un box et un médecin examina sa cheville.

-Tu as juste la cheville tordu, dit-il, on va te poser une attelle et te prescrire des anti-inflammatoires.

-Je ne croyais pas que vous étiez si moderne que ça, en vous voyant on ne croyait pas que vous avez toute ses technologies. Pourquoi il y a plusieurs entrées sur ce vaisseau ?

-C'est un navire hôpital, en haut c'est ceux qui on des petits bobos ce sont les verts, ensuite en dessous c'est ceux qui nécessite des soins ce sont les jaunes, ensuite ce sont les rouges là c'est l'urgence et noir c'est les morts.

-Pourquoi vous êtes en Guerre ?

-Nous vivions en paix, Hommes comme Lyry mais un jour un homme a voulu prendre le contrôle de la planète des Lyry et envahir la galaxie mais on a réussi une fois à déjoué son plan mais la deuxième fois, le roi c'est enfuis laissant le peuple seul et a ça merci. Le peuple des Lyry ont beaucoup souffert mais certains se sont soulevés et crées la résistance, c'est nous. Grace à Aurore et au nouveau Roi on a réunis des milliers d'hommes et de bêtes, et on va réussir à libérer notre peuple.

Après les soins le médecin et Araus accompagne Gwen sur la planète, il prend au passage des bandages, du matériel de chirurgie, des antibiotiques et sa trousse médicale.

-C'est pour Aurore, Kella? Questionne un homme le bras en écharpe.

-Oui c'est pour elle. Seth m'a dit qu'elle ne sentait pas bien, elle a une plaie infectée sur sa patte arrière droite.

-Bonne chance moi j'ai assez donné, répond t-il en soulevant son bras blessé.

_Pendant ce temps là sur la planète._

Le reste de l'équipe arrivent devant une grande tente.

-Seth, Aurore, venez voir qui j'ai amenée, dit Portus.

-Ils sont sur le champ de bataille, répondirent un homme assit devant une tente. Tiens les voilà.

Aurore arrive avec Seth sur son dos, elle marchait la tête baissé et marchait péniblement. Elle s'arrête devant l'équipe qui eu des hauts de cœur en la voyant, elle ne ressemblait pas à la Aurore qu'ils sont connu ; elle avait des cicatrices partout, des prothèses ont remplacées sa patte avant droite et sa patte arrière gauche, on pouvait voir tout ses côtes et ses yeux avait perdu de son éclat. Seth descends, dis bonjour et pars à ses affaires.

-Tu m'as manqué Aurore, dit Ianto à coté d'une tente.

Elle se retourne, se précipite vers lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule, des larmes coulent le long du dos de Ianto.

« Tu m'as manqué Ianto, c'est grâce à toi que je suis là encore, je me suis accroché à la vie car je savais que j'allais te revoir. » répond Aurore.

Ianto lui caresse son cou. Jack qui était partis se promener, surgit de derrière une tente.

-Vous devriez venir voir leur armes ça date du moyen Age, dit Jack.

Aurore reconnu cette voix, c'était celle de Jack, celui qui l'avait envoyé de force chez elle. Elle se retourne et se précipite sur lui, il n'a pas eu le temps d'agir qu'elle lui attrapa son bras violament.

« C'est à cause de toi que je suis comme ça, mon père m'a rejeté et m'a envoyé dans les bas fond, puis je suis partis en guerre, c'est à cause de toi que je suis mutilés » réponds Aurore.

Les membres de Torchwood restent planter devant se spectacle, Ianto se précipite vers Aurore, lui tire ses rênes.

-ARRÊTE AURORE ! Crie t-il tout en tirant.

Aurore lâche Jack et s'en va dans la tente du Roi. Seth arrive en courant.

-J'ai entendu quelqu'un criait, dit-il, je suis arrivés aussitôt.

-C'est Aurore, réponds Ianto, elle a mordu violament Jack.

\- Laissez là se calmer.

Seth repartirent vers son travail, Owen regarda le bras de Jack, il se releva et s'en alla. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit violent de la tente où se trouvais Aurore, ils se précipitèrent tous pour voir. Aurore était tombée, elle avait du mal à se relever.

-Aurore es ce que ça va ? Interroge Owen en examinant Aurore.

« Oui je vais bien, je suis un peu essoufflé, j'ai rien mangé depuis une semaine, laisse moi reprendre mon souffle, répond t-elle.»

Aurore se relève péniblement, elle tremble de tous ses membres. Un homme rentre dans la tente, il était grand, son corps était un peu corpulent et il avait les cheveux bruns et un peu long ; prend les rênes et lui demandes qu'elle vienne avec lui.

-Elle ne va pas très vous le voyez pas, dit Ianto.

-Alors, réponds l'homme, on va tous très mal, il faut du monde pour tirer le canon en haut de la colline.

Aurore ne résiste pas, elle baisse la tête et le suis. L'homme l'emmène vers le lieu de son travail suivis par les autres. Il l'enlève sa selle, lui met le harnais et la guide vers sa destination. Un canon au pied de la colline était stationné, des lyry attendaient le départ de la montée. L'homme l'attache devant les autre, elle regarda ses compagnons autour d'elle et celui qui a côté d'elle, il était très maigre et respirait fort.

« Ca va aller mon amie, je suis là, dit t-elle. »

Elle baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et attendais le signal. D'un coup le sifflet sonne et tout le monde se met à tirer.

A peine qu'ils sont gravis la côte, que le compagnon d'Aurore souffre de plus en plus, elle l'encourage pour qu'il avance mais il s'effondre. Des hommes arrivent en courant, le détache et le traîne en bas de la colline, il en attache un autre et le convoi repart. D'autres lyry meurent d'épuisement mais le convoi continue d'avancer. Aurore regarde derrière elle ses camarades, tout son corps lui fessait souffrir, elle avait de plus en plus du mal à respirer. Le convoi commençait à ralentir, des hommes tenaient le canon pour éviter qu'il recule.

-Allez tirer ! Aller tirer ! Je sais que vous en êtes capable, cria un homme en fouettant le sol.

Aurore avait de plus en plus de peine à marcher, chaque pas qu'elle fessait est un grand effort ainsi que sa respiration.

« Mes compagnons, beaucoup sont morts ici, faites que leurs morts ne sois pas en vain, montons cette colline et gagnons cette guerre. Battons nous pour eux et tous les autres qui sont morts pour notre liberté, allez tirer de toute votre force. »

Tout les lyry se mirent à tirer plus rapidement et arrivèrent en haut de la colline. Les membres d'Aurore tremblaient, Elle s'écroule tout son poids, elle regarda le ciel et perdis connaissance.

Au même moment Kella et Gwen arrivèrent au camp, un soldat arrive en courant vers eux et leur dit qu'Aurore est couchée sur le flanc.

-Vous Monsieur vous resté là avec Gwen, explique Kella, où est-elle ?

-Elle est là bas, réponds le soldat en lui indiquant avec son doigt.

Kella se mit à courir, grimpa la colline et découvrit Aurore gisant sur le sol, Owen était à c'est côté. Il se précipita vers elle.

-Elle a perdu connaissance, elle respire, affirme Owen à Kella.

-J'ai besoin d'une civière, dit Kella.

Des soldats arrivent avec le brancard, l'a pose dessus et la transporte jusqu'à la tente du Roi, il l'a déposent délicatement sur une table. Kella, Ianto, Tosh et Owen arrivent juste après

-Je m'appelle Kella, dit-il, je suis médecin. Je devais venir voir sa patte arrière qui était infectée. Pour le moment elle inconsciente mais elle peut se réveiller, alors vous l'a tiendrais au qu'à où.

Ils s'installèrent pour l'opération.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? Questionne Kella.

Tout le monde se présente.

Il inspecte la blessure, elle suintait de pus. Il appuie dessus et sentis quelque chose de dur.

-Owen on va lui ouvrir la plaie, il quelque chose dedans, tu prendras l'écarteur pour maintenir la plaie ouverte et on enlèvera l'objet incrusté, explique Kella.

Kella ouvrit la plaie et regarda à l'intérieur, il rentre les doigts dedans et sentis le corps étrangers, l'attrapa avec les doigts et le sortis.

-C'est un morceau de flèche, affirme t-il. On va nettoyer sa plaie puis on la cotisera.

Après l'opération, Owen injecta l'antibiotique puis sortis de la tente pour s'aérer l'esprit. Les autres le suivirent mais Ianto resta à côté d'aurore.

-Quelle opération ! S'exclame Kella, Seth arrive vers eux en courant et leur demande des nouvelles d'Aurore, si l'opération c'était bien passé et si Aurore aller bien.

-Pourquoi vous rester pas avec nous jusqu'à demain, demande Seth, on pourrait discuter ensemble pour vous connaître un peu mieux.

-Ce serait génial, affirme Tosh, ce sera la première fois qu'on mangera avec des aliens.

Gwen était assise dans l'herbe, elle contempla les tentes ennemies au loin. Aos la rejoins et s'assois à côté d'elle.

« La terre est tellement souillée de sang de tant de personnes que l'herbe est devenue rouge, précise Aos. »

-Je ne comprendrais pas pourquoi on se fait toujours la guerre, dit Gwen. On va se battre alors qu'on c'est qu'on va peut-être mourir ? Et pourquoi se battre ?

« Moi je bats pour la liberté, elle me permet d'aller combatte, de foncer sur les ennemies, c'est ça qui fait ma force. Ma femme et mon fils sont morts à cause d'eux en face. Alors tant que mon cœur bat, j'essayerai d'en tuer le plus possible pour assouvir ma vengeance »

-Vous les lyry, vous vivez pour combattre et mourir dans la bataille. Pourtant il y a de belle chose à voir dans ce monde, il n'y a pas que le sang et la guerre J'ai un mari tu c'est, il s'appelle Rhys et je l'aime de tout mon cœur pour moi c'est la plus belle chose.

Elle lui montre en photo sur son portable.

« Vous l'aimez, je vois ça, affirme Aos. Au supermarché lorsque j'ai foncé sur vous, vous avez fermé les yeux et vous avez pensé à qui ? »

-A lui, réponds Gwen. Je pensais à tous les souvenirs qu'on avait pensés ensemble.

« Le gardien que j'ai tué, es ce qu'il avait une femme, des enfants ? »

-Non il était célibataire.

« Nous les lyry, on a une loi importantes : on ne doit pas tuer d'être humain sauf en qu'à de danger. Si on a enfreins la loi, on est condamné à mort.»

-Tu as voulu protéger tes proches, ce n'est pas grave. Qu'es ce qui te ferait plaisir?

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'écouter de la musique de votre planète. »

Gwen regarda son répertoire de musique sur son portable, elle mit une chanson et il se mis à danser.

-C'est super ! S'exclame Gwen.

« Regarde je danse super bien »

Aos tape le sol avec ses deux pattes avant, bouge son train arrière dans tout les sens et tourne en ronds autour de Gwen.

« Es ce que tu voudrais voir quelque chose de super beau ? Monte sur mon dos.»

Gwen monta sur son dos.

« Accroche toi bien, c'est partis.»

Il s'élança à toute vitesse, traversant le camp à toute vitesse. Il courait dans une grande plaine où l'herbe était verdoyante, Gwen se tenait au collier d'Aos, elle regarda le paysage qui était magnifique. Elle sentait tout les muscles de son corps à chaque foulée et sentait son cœur battre à mille à l'heure, quelle sensation incroyable.

Aos s'arrêta en haut d'une colline, Gwen regarde au loin.

« J'adore venir ici, pour voir le coucher de soleil, c'est notre symbole, dit-il. »

-Pourquoi le soleil ? Questionne Gwen.

« Notre symbole c'est un soleil qui se fait planter par une épée, le soleil représente la soumission, la douleur et l'épée représente la force et la liberté. Regarde le soleil se couche. »

Le soleil descendis derrière l'horizon et obscurci le paysage.

-On peut rentrer maintenant, les autres nous attendent pour manger.


	4. Chapitre 4

Les deux femmes se changent dans une tente à l'abri des regards et les autres dans une autre tente. L'équipe de Torchwood est au complet même Jack est là. Il rentre sous une tente, tout le monde était attablé, les soldats et leurs bêtes étaient assis sur les tables alignées à la verticale et une grande table se trouvait devant eux, sur celle-ci il y avait Seth, Aurore, Kella et Aurus.

\- Venez-vous s'assoir ici, annonce Seth.

Ils s'assoient sur la table, Seth se lève avec une coupe à la main.

-Buvons pour tous nos compatriotes morts en ce jour et les autres jours aussi. Dit-il. Merci aussi les terriens pour ce repas copieux, cela fessais longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé autant. Ce soir nous avons des invités d'honneur ici à notre table. Saëh !

-SAËH ! Répondent tout les autres en levant leurs verres.

La nourriture arrive sur les tables et tout le monde commence à se servir. C'était le vacarme, tout le monde se parlait entre eux, de la nourriture était parfois jeter sur certains, des hommes riait fort, des lyry mangeaient carrément dans les plats et l'alcool coulait à flot.

L'équipe Torchwood se sentis un peu gêné face à cette scène.

-Vous les terriens vous avez de la bonne nourriture, affirme Kella.

Aurus sort un tambour et Portus une cornemuse, monte sur la table et commence à jouer. Ils commencent à chanter et les autres les suivent :

_Je parts à la bataille,_

_Je jette un dernier regard au ciel,_

_Je sentis le vent souffler sur mon visage._

_Dans la plaine de la bataille, oh ! oh !_

_Epées à la main je courais vers l'ennemi,_

_La lutte était terrible,_

_Je tranchais l'ennemi un par un,_

_La plaine verte devenue rouge de sang,_

_Dans la plaine de la bataille, oh ! Oh !_

_Je suis tombé au sol,_

_Transpercé par une épée,_

_Je regarde une dernière fois mes frères tombé._

_Je suis mort pour la liberté._

_Dans la plaine de la bataille, oh !oh !_

Tout le monde tape son verre avec son voisin et boit. Après le banquet, tout le monde s'en va à leur occupation. Seth, et les membres de Torchwood se rende dans une tente.

-Vous allez dormir ici, dit Seth, désolé pour le confort mais c'est assez rudimentaire.

-On fera avec, réponds Owen, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Pour se doucher on fait comment ?

-Tu va voir il y a un lac pas loin, je vais demander à quelqu'un de t'emmener, on c'est jamais. Ajoute Seth.

-Non c'est bon s'en façon, je vais m'en passer.

La nuit était calme, les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux dans le ciel. Tout le monde était réuni autour d'un feu de camps.

-Seth, Pourquoi ce qui monte les lyry ont les appelle des protecteurs ? Demande Gwen.

-Ah c'est une longue histoire, réponds Seth. Je vais vous en faire le résumer, lorsqu'on à découvert les Lyry et conclut un traité avec eux et se sont battus à nos côtés mais on avait pas liens avec eux. Un jour un soldat c'est liée d'amitié avec un lyry malheureusement pendant une bataille le soldat pour le protéger c'est mis devant lui ,a reçu une flèche et il mourra . Tellement que leur lien était fort que le lyry est mort après, et voilà pourquoi on nous appelle des protecteurs.

« Ils sont là pour nous protéger et prendre soin de nous, explique Aos.»

-Pardonnez moi pour ma question, dit Tosh, J'ai vu certains lyry parler de Myry, c'est qui ?

« On l'appelle Myry, c'est elle qui nous donne la vie et nous la reprends, c'est notre mère à tous, Réponds Aos. Elle est représenté sous la forme d'un arbre et sur ces 4 branches se trouve les quartes éléments de la vie : l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air. Elle est enracinée dans la forêt de la vie. Lorsqu'on meurt, nous allons au Vahalla, là bas on boit et on mange à l'infini à la salle des armes et on peut courir dans la plaine des souvenirs. On ne voit jamais Myry sauf un protecteur qui est revenus des morts et l'a vu en personne. »

-Revenir des morts ! S'exclame Owen. Comment ?

« Pendant une bataille, un protecteur fut mortellement blessé et mourus de ses blessures, le lyry le suivis mais au lieu d'aller au porte du Vahalla, il c'est retrouvé devant Myry, elle lui a donné le souffle de la vie pour pouvoir faire revenir son protecteur des morts car il a était très fidèle et c'était pour le remercier. »

-C'est magnifique, il a put le ressusciter, ajoute Tosh, il ce sont retrouvé et ils ont vécues jusqu'à la fin de leurs vie ensemble.

« Malheureusement ça ne c'est passé comme ça, ils sont morts tout les deux semaines après. »

-C'est triste mais ils ont pu se revoir encore une fois, dit Gwen. Et toi Seth comment tu as rencontré Aurore?

\- J'étais le deuxième fils du roi des Hommes, raconte Seth, mais mon père préférait mon frère à moi alors il m'envoya dans l'arène c'est là que je suis devenu un gladiateur et que j'ai connu Aurore, son père l'a envoya là bas car pour lui c'était une honte de l'avoir comme son enfant. Ensuite lorsque les deux Rois ce sont enfuis, l'ennemies était arrivés, on a pu s'échapper Aurore et moi et on trouvé refuge sur ma planète. C'est là qu'on à créer notre armée, et depuis on se bat pour reprendre la planète des lyry.

-Vous avez la technologie avec vous, des armes modernes comme ce canon en haut de la colline et pourquoi vous vous bâter avec des épées ? Questionne Owen.

-Notre ennemis en face à une arme qui nous ont volé, c'est un engin capable d'envoyer une impulsion et de nous renvoyer à l'âge de pierre, réponds Seth. Toute les technologies ne fonctionne plus même les armes à feu, c'est pour ça qu'on ce bats avec des épées et aussi que nous n'avons pas assez de moyens pour acheminer des armes plus moderne. Demain au lever du soleil, le canon va servir à détruite leur camps et nous allons finir le travail. Puis on repartira sur une autre planète pour détruire encore un avant poste, puis un jour nous marcherons sur la planète des lyry pour en finir avec cette guerre qui dure depuis 5 ans.

-Je voudrais savoir comment Aurore a eu ce trou dans l'oreille ? Demande Kella en montrant le trou de son oreille.

-Un jour on était en mission, on poursuivait un alien. Réponds Jack. Aurore lui courait après derrière lui, Ianto arrive en face de l'alien et se met à tirer. Malheureusement, il a réussi à esquiver la balle qui a longé la tête d'Aurore fait un trou à son oreille et à terminer sa course derrière sa tête.

-Elle hurlait de douleurs, ajoute Owen, elle était paniqué, elle bougeait dans tout les sens, on là tous tenus et je puis je lui ai enfoncé l'aiguille pour lui injecté le sédatif, l'aiguille à cassé et j'ai dû lui enfoncé une autre aiguille un peu plus fort que la première.

« Arrête, j'avais super mal, rajoute Aurore. Et vous étiez coller sur moi et j'ai paniqué, c'est normal après tout. Depuis ce jour là je n'aime pas les piqûres. »

-Je me pose une question, vous vous battez contre qui ? Questionne Gwen.

-Des Hommes et des lyry, réponds Seth. Beaucoup d'hommes ont rejoins le faucheur d'âme, c'est leur Roi. Les lyry certains se sont rangé de son côté et d'autre on était torturé pour qu'il reste en eux que la haine, on les appelle les possédés. Beaucoup de lyry ici on dû tuer leur enfants, leurs amour. On ne peut rien faire pour eux, on a essayé de leur faire retrouvé la raison mais rien n'y fait, leur cœur est corrompue et leur sang est devenue noir même chose pour les hommes, c'est comme ça qu'on les reconnaît entre nous.

Pendant des heures ils discutèrent autour du feu, puis ils partirent tous se coucher. Le camp était très calme en cette heure, Gwen n'arrivait pas à dormir et sortis de la tente pour aller s'aérer. Elle voit Aos qui regarde le ciel étoilé.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir Aos, chuchote Gwen.

« Non, je regarde le ciel en pensant que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois, réponds Aos. »

-Tu veux qu'on regarde le ciel étoilé.

« Si tu veux, viens te coucher près de moi, tu peux poser ta tête sur mon flanc. »

Gwen se couche et admire le ciel.

-J'ai jamais vu un ciel aussi jolie, on dirait des milliers de diamants dans le ciel.

« Nous on dit que c'est toutes les âmes qui sont dans le ciel et l'illumine pour que les vivants n'ai plus peur du noir.»

-Ton cœur bat super fort, on dirait un régiment qui marche. C'est une douce berceuse.

« Chaque battement est pour ce ceux que j'aime. »

Gwen s'endormit bercé par le rythme des battements du cœur. Aos fit la même chose peut de temps après.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par les coups du canon. Aos se leva d'un coup, Gwen se releva, monte sur son dos et se précipite vers le camp. Le soleil c'est à peine levé, la fraîcheur se fait encore sentir sur le visage.

-Aos, viens de te préparer ! s'écrie Araus.

Gwen descends de son dos et Aos part mettre son armure. Les autres membres de Torchwood sortis de la tente du Roi avec Aurore qui allait mieux.

-Aurore va te préparer, Moi je vais aller voir si le canon marche bien, explique Seth. Vous Torchwood vous resté là. Nous allons terminer de les éradiquer aujourd'hui.

Tout le camp est en effervescence, le tocsin se mit à sonner et tous se prépare à la bataille. Certains lyry prient une dernière fois, d'autres regarde encore le ciel bleue. Le canon s'arrête de tirer, Seth marche vers ses soldats qui attendaient le départ.

-Nous avons pilonné leur campement, affirme avons détruit une partit de leurs effectif, alors on y va.

Aurore rejoins Seth son armure était composé d'une grande côte de maille qui parcoure tout son corps, des protections d'or protège l'arrière et l'avant et longe son cou et elle porte un casque.

Il monte sur son dos, elle passe devant tout les soldats, ils baissèrent leurs tête à son passage, certains avait le visage fatigués par les batailles d'avant et d'autres par la peur. Ils la suivent après qu'elle soit tout devant.

Gwen chercha Aos parmi tous ses guerriers qui passent devant elle, elle réussit à le trouver.

-AOS ! s'écria Gwen.

« Gwen, poursuis Aos, je pars me battre, ce soir on regarda encore les étoiles ensemble. Je reviendrais ne t'inquiète pas. »

Aos regarda encore une fois visage de Gwen puis se retourna et partis sur le champ de bataille. Gwen rejoignis les autres, s'assoit sur un banc, posa ses mains devant son visage. Elle enlève son attelle et met sa chaussure.

-Es ce qu'ils vont gagner cette bataille ? Es ce qu'ils vont revenir en vie de cette bataille ? Questionne Gwen aux autres.

-Je ne sais pas, réponds Jack, leurs destin est liée.

-Certains hommes que j'ai vu n'ont même pas 18 ans, ajoute Tosh.

Gwen se mit à pleurer, Owen vient s'assoir vers elle et l'a réconforte.

_Sur le champ de bataille_

Seth sur le dos d'Aurore s'arrête devant ses soldats, lève son épée et Aurore cours devant les soldats.

-Mes frères ! Déclare Seth. Aujourd'hui cette terre va être souillée par le sang de nos ennemies. Ce soir certains ne verront pas le soleil se coucher, mais ils ne seront pas morts en vain mais mort en héros. Je veux que vous combattiez avec vos tripes, votre sang. Pour la liberté ! Et la gloire !

Seth frappa les boucliers avec son épée en passant devant ses soldats.

-Que leur sang teinte nos épées ! En avant ! Pour la victoire et la gloire !

Aurore se mit en avant en face de l'armée ennemie.

-Charger !

Tous les soldats lèvent leur bouclier en criant. Les Lyry se mirent à courir, le sol se mit à trembler sur leur passage. Leurs protecteurs mettent leurs boucliers devant les lyry et les lances en avant. Seth fait un signe avec sa lance et des archers se mettent à tirer depuis le camp et une pluie de flèches s'abat sur l'ennemi.

Seth dirige sa lance à sa gauche et à sa droite, la formation se divise en trois groupes et encercle l'ennemi. Ceux du milieu, les lyry accélère et se fracassèrent sur les boucliers adversaires tel un boulet de canon et réussisse à le détruire. Les autres groupes arrivent et empale les rivaux comme des brochettes.

La bataille est rude, on pouvait entendre les lames se fracasser contre elle, les cris agonisant de certains, la terre verdoyante est devenu boueux et l'odeur du sang et des entrailles mélangeaient à la bourbe retourne l'estomac. Mais ils tenaient bon devant leur rivale. Aurore se battait avec beaucoup de force, son armure d'or n'était que tôle froissé et sa teinte d'or éclatante était colorée de noir de sang.

_Sur le camp_

Au campement, l'équipe de Torchwood regardait la bataille qui se déroulait en bas de la colline. Le soleil illuminait les armures et les armes des guerriers, on pouvait voir certains valeureux combattants qui chargeaient l'ennemi mais certains ne se relever pas, des lances certaines volent et se plantent dans la chair, d'autres empale les individus.

Kella arrive vers eux.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il, qu'elle horrible vue que vous avez. Là vous voyais de loin mais en bas en bas ça doit être une autre vue. J'ai eu des échos, nous allons gagner la bataille. Ce canon a bien servis, il a tué une bonne partis de leurs troupes. Au loin on peut voir Aurore avec son armure d'or, elle se bat bien. Moi je vais attendre que ce soit terminé puis j'irais faire mon travail, qui franchement me fait mal au cœur, trier les blessés, voir ce qu'on peut sauver et abréger les souffrances pour ce que ne peux sauver.

Au bout de quelques heures, on entendit plus un bruit venant de la bataille. Le cor de Seth se mit à souffler.

-C'est à moi de jouer maintenant. Annonce Kella. Vous pouvez me suivre si vous vous voulez, rester ici si vous l'estomac fragile car en bas c'est une autre histoire.

Ils le suivent jusqu'en bas, la vision du champ de bataille, fus horrible on entendait des hommes hurlait de douleurs, certains avait perdu un membre ou plusieurs, d'autre giclait de sang et essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie comme il pouvait, des lyry vivaient encore avec les viscères à l'air. Le sang c'était mélangé à la boue et forma une mélasse rougeâtre, l'odeur y était insupportable, Gwen eut la nausée.

Owen l'a soutient par les épaules, elle continue son chemin avec lui. Ils croissent Aurore et Seth.

-Es ce que ça va ? Demande Gwen.

« Moi ça va mais Seth a reçu une flèche à son épaule. Répondis Aurore. »

Aurore s'en alla. Araus arrive en courant devant Gwen.

-Gwen, je te cherchais, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. C'est Aos, il à besoin de toi c'est urgent.


End file.
